A job well done
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: "V-Vanya!" Russia heard Gilbert scream from the bedroom. He froze in shock when he got to the door way and was able to see his albino lover.  When Gilbert suddenly grows rabbit ears and a tail what's Ivan to do? What is the cause? RussiaxBunny!Prussia PWP


"V-Vanya!" Russia heard Gilbert scream from the bedroom. Alarmed by the cry the large man dropped his paper work on his desk and hurried out of his office to the bedroom. He froze in shock when he got to the door way and was able to see his albino lover. The Prussian was standing in front of the large full body mirror naked examining his newly sprouted rabbit ears and matching tail in horror.

"G-Gilbert?" he asked. At the sound of his name he turned around to face Ivan, ears drooping slightly making him look adorable and timid like a real rabbit "Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong? You have to ask! I'm a fuckin' rabbit!" he cried ears perking and twitching making Ivan really want to touch them. "And there is something wrong with that?" the Russian replied making his way over to the smaller man.

"Of course there's is you stupid commie! People aren't supposed to have these!" Gilbert said turning away from the Russia.

"First of all I'm no longer communist and I think it makes you look cute." he smiled, staring at the small fluffy tale "Now you really are my little rabbit."

That made the silverette blush in a slightly pleased embarrassment. A moan then escaped his lips when Ivan reached out and pulled his tail curiously "Ah~ d-don't!"

The Russian couldn't help but laugh as he turned Gilbert around to face him, playing with his tail more. Making the ex nation shiver and mewl "But you like it, da?" his reply was a heated glare and a man that turned him on to the point of no return, not like he hadn't passed that when he first saw Prussia like this.

"Sh-shut up." Gilbert mumbled as Ivan pulled him towards the bed.

"Nyet I don't think I will." He smiled as he sat down, pulling Prussia into his lap before kissing him. The moment their lips met Gilbert melted into the Russian man, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing back. Deepening the kiss Ivan licked at his pale lovers lips seeking entrance that Prussia immediately granted. As he slid his tongue in, ravishing Gilberts willing mouth he lifted a hand and stroked the albino's rabbit ears making him making him moan into Ivan's mouth.

"V-Vanya." he mewled, grinding into the clothed man "St-stop teasing me."

"Alright." Ivan smiled as he moved his hands down to undo his pants. Gilbert watched anxiously as the blonds pants and boxers were pulled down just enough to expose his rock hard erection. Prussia blushed as he was lifted into the air before being slammed down onto Russia's erection.

The silverette moaned loudly his back arching from being so suddenly filled by his lovers enormous erection. He moaned even louder as Ivan thrust up into him quickly "Ah~ s-so goo~d!" he cried, saliva dribbling down his chin as he was lost in pleasure. Ivan growled at the sight and began thrusting up harder, changing his angle till he was hitting Gilberts prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck." Russia cursed as he came inside the ex nation. Gilbert moaned lustily as Ivan came inside him and he came all over both of their chests. Both men sat as they came down from their heigh. With a smile the blond man kissed the his silver haired lover softly, feeling satisfied.

He was surprised when Gilbert pulled away. Silently the albino stood and turned away from him before getting on his knees, legs spread wide. Ivan just stared as Prussia looked back at him needly, small cotton tail twitching "Vanya give give me more~." he pleaded as said man became painfully hard once more.

With a nod Russia moved behind the bunny and thrust into him. Prussia moaned happily as he moved his hips back to meet the Russian. Immediately Ivan started moving in and out, one hand stroking Gilberts long velveteen ears, making him mewl and moan. "Your such a horny little rabbit." Ivan teased as the Prussian tightened around him.

"Sh-shu~t up! You, You feel so~ good! Y-your s-so big and hot! Its drive, driving me insane~!" he moaned in return. He was so turned on at this point that all he could think about was Ivan's gigantic cock pounding in and out of his willing ass. It felt so amazing he never wanted it to end but he could feel his climax approaching.

Ivan though was, again, much closer. Gilbert was driving him mad he was so hot and tight. It was amazing. It wasn't long before Russia came hard inside Prussia, filling him full with his seed.

As he was filled Gilbert came as well moaning loudly before passing out and collapsing "Gilbert? Gilbert!" the Russian exclaimed pulling out out and rolling the albino over only to smile and roll his eyes when he saw the man asleep. Continuing to smile he put the albino on the bed and covered him with the blankets kissing his forehead "I do not know what did this but whatever it was I am grateful to it."

Outside the two lovers bedroom window the Britannian Angel giggled and flew off. Another job well done.

* * *

So this was based off of a roleplay I did with my beloved AIM Russia X3 I hope you all liked it

Yes I know Prussias OOC but hes a bunny for fucks sake you cant expect him to be the exact same

Also for people who liked my other stories or just want to review(I love reviews) you cant do it anonymous anymore. I'm sick of getting reviews saying I suck with no actual critique. If you want to critique me go ahead I welcome it but make sure you actually tell me what to do better, 'kay?

Review or the Britannian Angel will get you


End file.
